


I don't Know What Is Wrong With Us

by ASweatyToothedMadman, bww666, chrishaggy, rochesnut



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Group, M/M, and its pretty gay, i dont know how to tag this is just a good wholesome, richie has his mouth so beware, this is another groupchat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASweatyToothedMadman/pseuds/ASweatyToothedMadman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bww666/pseuds/bww666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrishaggy/pseuds/chrishaggy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochesnut/pseuds/rochesnut
Summary: what the fuck richard: good morning sheeple!! Smell the horizon!! Theres trouble afoot, my lads and lass!soft boy 3000: you kind of ruined it richie but,,,good morning..?Stan the man: Richie….Are you ok? Mentally?YOU BEtteR STop: he said that out loud before typing that out,,he fucking woke me up saying that. I want to blcok him irlbeverly breaks bad: was it as british as it sounded in textYOU BEtteR STop: nO because h e cant even do voices correctly. He sounded liek he was dyiunjg





	I don't Know What Is Wrong With Us

**Author's Note:**

> hi there folks....this fic consists of mostly middle of the night thoughts (the best thoughts from the entire day just so you know) so yeah here is another gc fic like there aren't enough already
> 
> There is a lot of Reddie in this part because we are a mess but that will be fixed up everyone is going to talk more SOON
> 
> Key:   
> Me Ethan: Richie and Stan  
> g i n g a r kyle ron Lev: Ben and Eddie  
> Levy: Bev and MIke !!!  
> Fern: bill

Names:  
Texting:  
Richie: what the fuck richard  
Stan: stan the man  
Ben: soft boy 3000  
Mike: blake shelton   
Bev: beverly breaks bad  
Eddie: YOU BEtteR STop  
Bill: big bill  
Snapchat:  
Richie: xxHot_Boyxx  
Stan: StanleyUris  
Ben: ILoveCats20  
Mike: Isthatabee   
Bev: Beverly1945  
Eddie: angry.asthmatic  
Bill: stutter_god

GCs:  
The losers club: Texting probably whats up cause art imitates life  
Please stop with the photos: snapchat   
Two gays sitting in a groupchat: BEING gay (snapchat)  
The wosews cwub: complaining

 

 

4 am-  
xxHot_Boyxx is typing...  
xxHot_Boyxx: hey what r u wearing

angry.asthmatic: what the fuck

xxHot_Boyxx: um wrong number is this mrs k??

angry.asthmatic: beep beep im blocking you

xxHot_Boyxx: Unless you WANTED that message to be to you (;

angry.asthmatic: I’m blocking you until tomorrow bye

 

6 am  
the wosews cwub  
soft boy 3000: hello is anyone awake on this very nice monday morning

what the fuck richard: just got finished with your mom

soft boy 3000: :(((( but i wake up before you, I would know if you were there

stan the man: Eat ass get trashed.

what the fuck richard: Sorry Stanny, no ass tonight I was blocked

stan the man: Oh yeah? I heard about that. Eddie told me you were talking about banging his mom again.

beverly breaks bad: im tryna sleep ya fuckheads

what the fuck richard: were you with ben last night wink wink

stan the man: richard blease...

blake shelton: Its 6 am what the fuck guys

what the fuck richard: well where is edsward anywhom ??/

beverly breaks bad let the boy sleep

stan the man: Richie just hopes his dick pic sent in time.

what the fuck richard: wouldn’t you like to know (;;

stan the man: beep beep

blake shelton: gross, dude

big bill: eww richie’s dick is gross stop talkin about it 

 

Private chat: YOU BEtteR STop and beverly breaks bad  
YOU BEtteR STop: hi bev

beverly breaks bad: is richie being dumb again :(

YOU BEtteR STop: i still have him blocked is he bitching in the gc

beverly breaks bad: well,, yeah, hes just being his usual self

YOU BEtteR STop: should i unblock him now or after school or next year

beverly breaks bad: depends how much you dont want to hear from him, but id say after school.

beverly breaks bad: gives you some time to be richie-less

YOU BEtteR STop: yeah good plan he’ll probably track me down at lunch anyways but what are you gonna do

beverly breaks bad: hmm maybe hang out behind the bleachers i dont want to hear bickering today

YOU BEtteR STop: bev do you know how many fucking germs are back there i’ll end up with somebody’s infection all over my ham sandwich and it probably smells i don’t know

beverly breaks bad: well dam son we can hang out somewhere,,,cleaner??? dont think its possible here

YOU BEtteR STop: yeah… just meet me right when we get to school so we can discuss the game plan ™

Beverly breaks bad: sounds good :)

 

Private conversation: xxHot_Boyxx and angry.asthmatic  
xxHot_Boyxx: eddie retry

xxHot_Boyxx: eddie retry

xxHot_Boyxx: eddie retry

xxHot_Boyxx: eddie retry

xxHot_Boyxx: eddie retry

xxHot_Boyxx: eddie retry

xxHot_Boyxx: eddie retry

xxHot_Boyxx: eddie retry

xxHot_Boyxx: eddie retry

xxHot_Boyxx: eddie retry

xxHot_Boyxx: eddie retry

xxHot_Boyxx: eddie retry

xxHot_Boyxx: eddie retry

xxHot_Boyxx: eddie retry

xxHot_Boyxx: eddie retry

xxHot_Boyxx: u bicth retry

xxHot_Boyxx: m sorry retry

 

 

12 pm   
The Losers Club:   
what the fuck richard: homeskillet (;

12 pm  
Please stop with the photos: xxHot_Boyxx is typing…  
xxHot_Boyxx: homeskillet (;

12 pm   
Two gays sitting in a groupchat: xxHot_Boyxx is typing...  
xxHot_Boyxx: homeskillet (;

12 pm   
The wosews cwub:  
what the fuck richard: homeskillet (;

blake shelton: S T O P richard. Ill call the damn police if you message one more time. Ms. SOUza will murder me if you fucking text one more damn time.

stan the man: hey richie can you??? Not??? I’m going to get my phone taken because it keeps going off.

soft boy 3000: yeah, i dont wanna go to detention again :( Bowers is there all the time.

what the fuck richard: why do you have your phones sound on anyways who are you expecting a call from

blake shelton: im not a heathen, i have my vibration on so i can get an actual fucking message not spam you hecking shithead.

stan the man: do we have to ban you again...

stan the man: i’m muting all the groupchats till after school bye.

soft boy 3000: maybe give him one more chance before banning him.

 

4 pm  
The losers club:  
stan the man: I think I just failed my math test. :( 

soft boy 3000: oh no :( i bet you did super good! Youre super smart!!

stan the man: Thanks Ben :)

blake shelton: ben is right!!! I love you!! Youre the best!! :)))

stan the man: heart emoji i love you too

 

4:10 pm  
Private message: xxHot_Boyxx and angry.asthmatic  
angry.asthmatic: what

angry.asthmatic: the

angry.asthmatic: FUCK 

angry.asthmatic: RICHARD

xxHot_Boyxx: i knew you couldnt stay away for long (;

angry.asthmatic: i regret unblocking you,,,I thought I could actually stand you for a solid 5 seconds.

xxHot_Boyxx: come on spaghetti man,,,u love me

angry.asthmatic: very fucking debatable

xxHot_Boyxx: :((((

 

7 pm  
xxHot_Boyxx is typing… 

angry.asthmatic: stop immediately, i dont want to know what youre going to say.

xxHot_Boyxx: I was just gonna tell you that you looked cute today :(

angry.asthmatic: o,,h really? Ar e yourtru jokihn?

xxHot_Boyxx: are you drunk ???

angry.asthmatic: hahAHA no ,,,youre funny.

angry.asthmatic: im fine

angry.asthamtic: yeah im okay. Sorry

xxHot_Boyxx: knew it...the day eddie spaghetti drinks alcamahol is the day pigs learn to speak

xxHot_Boyxx: what are you up to?

angry.asthmatic: Im not drinking. I wouldnt drink underage like a lunatic

angry.astmatic: but,,, im just at home, thank you for asking like an actual human being for once.

xxHot_Boyxx: Do you want to do something later...by later I mean in 10 minutes

angry.asthmatic: thats awful soon,, what is this ‘something’ ?

xxHot_Boyxx: Guess

angry.asthmatic: why are you making me guess. I dont want to get in trouble from this something. Im trying to actually stay alive before graduation

xxHot_Boyxx: well I guess i can’t tell u then eds

angry.asthmatic: well i guess im not going then richard

xxHot_Boyxx: :((

xxHot_Boyxx: ://

xxHot_Boyxx: ok wanna come over to my house

angry.asthmatic: I suppose i could.

angry.asthmatic: be there in 5 mins.

 

 

6:40 am   
The Losers Club:  
big bill: guys georgie had a nightmare this morning n i wasn’t able to go back to sleep

soft boy 3000: oh no :(((

stan the man: I hope he feels better, nightmares are the worst.

big bill: yea he’s fine, but he was dreaming about that stupid clown again

blake shelton: well, hes not the only one. It still probably sucks :( hes so young still.

stan the man: you guys still think about...you know...

soft boy 3000: yeah :(( every so often i have a nightmare. They feel so real! I hate it

stan the man: It just all feels like a dream now anyways. I hope I can just forget about it eventually.

beverly breaks bad: i just try to think about what came out of that whole shit show :///

big bill: u mean the ptsd? or the nightmares?

stan the man: good morning Bev!

beverly breaks bad: good morning! :) and i meant getting to stay friends with yall for so long,,, cheesy i know.

what the fuck richard: good morning sheeple!! Smell the horizon!! Theres trouble afoot, my lads and lass!

soft boy 3000: you kind of ruined it richie but,,,good morning..?

Stan the man: Richie….Are you ok? Mentally?

YOU BEtteR STop: he said that out loud before typing that out,,he fucking woke me up saying that. I want to blcok him irl

beverly breaks bad: was it as british as it sounded in text

YOU BEtteR STop: nO because h e cant even do voices correctly. He sounded liek he was dyiunjg

what the fuck richard: come on spaghetti you love it when i do the british fellow

blake shelton: i dont think anyone likes it,,,

Stan the man: aren't you guys going to you know...go to school...it starts in 5 minutes where are you guys?

what the fuck richard: we’re a little bit preocupied if u get what i mean (;

YOU BEtteR STop: beep fucking beep richard. hes very wrong, thnwkn you very mcuh ill b e there soon

big bill: beep beep richie

stan the man: um BEEP BEEP I’m muting you guys again

blake shelton: gross u two

beverly breaks bad: I wouldn’t believe him he says that too much for it to be actually true

soft boy 3000: you guys are going to be late!!! Get to class guys!

beverly breaks bad: ok I’ll see you in a bit Ben <3

what the fuck richard: OOOOOOOOOOoooo

blake shelton: richie,,, u suck dick dont act like that

big bill: how is it possible that richie has a boyfriend and yet somehow I don’t

what the fuck richard: maybe it’s because i’m a snack

YOU BEtteR STop: he doesnt have a boyfriend, he is disgusting. I only state facts ://

big bill: oh yea? then how come you guys spent the night together then

YOU BEtteR STop: uhhh,,,

YOU BEtteR STop: oops! Class bell rang. gotta go.


End file.
